Of Prophecies and Partners
by Antonia Mayweather
Summary: She was meant to love The One but she already had a partner. Prophecies interfere with love and confusion is amidst her. How will Trinity be able to cope with the choice of her loved one? NeoxTrinity in later chapters.
1. One

Of Prophecies and Partners  
  
Rating: PG-13 (kiddies, this one be not for you)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neo, Trinity, Morpheus...blah blah blah... I own Xenon and you must ask before borrowing him ;) If I was making money off this, I'd be rich.  
  
Summary: She was meant to love The One but she already had a partner. Prophecies interfere with love and confusion is amidst her. How will Trinity be able to cope with the choice of her loved one?  
  
AN: Excluding this one, all author's note will be at the end of each chapter. I'm sorry if Trinity comes across as  
skanky or slutty. I didn't mean for her to turn out like that. Xenon will not be a male Mary-Sue. I promise that. A/R fic; borderline A/U. Takes place before the Matrix and similarly follows that plot line. Constructive criticism is welcomed. All flames will be fed to my fireplace for marshmallow roasting.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
She stared at the screen of green, scrolling encryption. All the years she'd spent on the Neb had given her a knack for reading and interpreting code. Much more than her past life in the Matrix. Though she couldn't call it much of a life. It didn't happen and she never existed until she met Morpheus. It was as simple as that. She tried to keep an open mind whenever anyone brought up the subject of life in the Matrix. She was bitter about leaving her past "life" behind. She'd had everything, as her friends put it. But now it was all gone. This was why she seemed so cold to outsiders. But to those who knew her, she was somewhat of a treasure.  
  
"Trinity."  
  
She jumped in her seat and whipped her head around to confront the voice. He stood before her, tall and proud. She was his and he was hers. Xenon. Even the sound of his name on her tongue gave her tingles. She'd met him months earlier when he was freed from the imprisonment of the Matrix. The Oracle had warned her not to love him, but she had let love interfere. Nothing bad ever came from loving someone. It was what she needed. It was what the Neb crew needed. Trinity had been bitchy without purpose before Xenon. She inhaled sharply and looked at him lovingly.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to admire your beautiful features."  
  
Trinity smiled sheepishly as he helped her down from the chair. They stood together, Xenon holding Trinity. He brushed her raven hair off her face.  
  
"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"  
  
"All the time," Trinity whispered.  
  
"How's Morpheus doing?"  
  
"He's fine. He's gone to see the Oracle again. He thinks he may have found The One this time."  
  
"Seems as though he may be busy for a while. Why don't we go sneak off on our own?"  
  
"I, uh, can't." Trinity motioned toward the screens. "I'm on shift."  
  
Xenon starting kissing Trinity's neck. "To hell with shift work. I need you."  
  
Trinity welcomed the kisses, hungrily. "Tank! Come take over!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had just barely closed the door when they began kissing passionately. Xenon pushed Trinity up against the wall, running his hands up her back. She shuddered with delight and began removing his shirt. He allowed her to remove his shirt as he helped her discard her own. He lifted her up and lay her on the bed, sitting on the edge himself. He traced her jawline with his finger.  
  
"My god. You're so gorgeous."  
  
"You're not a bad piece of meat either."  
  
Xenon slipped Trinity's pants off her hips and she did the same with him. Soon their undergarments lay on the floor as well. They slid together, as one, making love to each other.  
  
Tank knew exactly why Trinity had called for him to take over. He grinned to himself and shook his head. Those two were so amorous at times that they found it difficult to concentrate on their work. He scanned the code and could see that Morpheus was just leaving the Oracle. Minutes later, he received the call.  
  
"Operator."  
  
"I need an exit, Tank."  
  
"Right away." He typed feverishly at a keyboard. "The corner of 128th and Pine. It's an abandoned bus terminal."  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
Tank sat back in his chair, watching the code and waiting. It didn't take long. He rose from his seat and removed the plug from the back of Morpheus' head.  
  
"Anything of interest?"  
  
"I need a locate on a person."  
  
"She gave you a name?"  
  
"Run a search on Thomas A. Anderson, or Neo as he is called in the computer world."  
  
"Right away, sir."  
  
Morpheus turned to walk away when something stopped him.  
  
"I thought Trinity was on duty."  
  
"Oh. She was. I took over."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both lay together, panting and sweaty. They were silent for a while. She loved him and he loved her. As far as she could see, nothing would ever change that.  
  
"Xenon?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Where do you see our future going?"  
  
"Ours as in we? Or ours as in Zion?"  
  
"Us. Together."  
  
"I couldn't imagine loving anyone else. Why?"  
  
"I just..." Trinity stopped. Dare she tell him?  
  
"You just...what?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Trinity sighed contentedly and buried herself further in her lover's arms. Nothing would ever happen to them. Nothing could ever happen to them. She shuffled her thoughts around, blocking the thought of losing him. Morpheus should be back by now. Hopefully he had good news from the Oracle, if that was possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sir, I've found a Thomas Anderson. He lives in an apartment alone, hacking into other systems and selling bootlegged programs. He works for a software company not far from his home. He's single and parent less." Tank allowed his opinion to get the better of him, "Seems like a loner to me."  
  
"Good work, Tank. Now we must start the task of freeing him."  
  
"Morpheus, are you sure about this? I mean, we've searched for ages and we've always been wrong."  
  
"I have a feeling about this, Tank. He is The One. Call the others. We must go into the Matrix and find him."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xenon and Trinity sat on the bed. Neither spoke a word. The air seemed tense and Xenon found himself running dialogue through his brain. He wanted to say something. He had to say something. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Trinity seemed content with staying silent. Something was bothering her. He knew it. He could see it in her eyes, even when they made love. It had only began troubling her lately and he wondered if the fault was something of his own accord. He just had to say something.  
  
"Uh, Trin..."  
  
She lifted her head. "Hmm?"  
  
"You seem bothered lately. I was just wondering. Um...uhh...." he began to tense, nervously.  
  
Trinity stared into his eyes.  
  
"I was just thinking..um...areyoupregnant?"  
  
"What???"  
  
"You seem bothered. I just thought that was it."  
  
"Oh. Hahahaha." She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "No, no, no. That's not it."  
  
Xenon breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought it was my fault."  
  
Trinity's smile faded and she shook her head. "No, it's not you. I just have a lot on my mind. That's all."  
  
He returned her kiss and leaned in closer to her ear. "Let me know if you ever want to talk."  
  
Trinity swallowed and nodded.  
  
Both jumped as there was a knock on their door. Xenon left the bed and answered it. Morpheus stared back at him.  
  
"It is time. We think we've found him."  
  
Xenon opened the door further and Trinity shielded her eyes from the external light.  
  
"Trinity, you're wanted to be seen by the Oracle."  
  
Trinity felt a pit in her stomach. She was loathing the arrival of this day. She knew it would come sooner than she wanted. Her whole world would be turned upside down in a matter a little while. The Oracle had a habit of doing that. She'd know that Trinity hadn't taken her world and she would scold her for it. Although, the Oracle always told everyone to make choices on their own, despite what she said, Trinity feared that her choice to love Xenon will lead to a disastrous end.  
  
"I'll just strap on my boots, then." 


	2. Two

Chapter Two:  
  
Trinity had never been so nervous in her life. Well, in all of her real life. She'd had her moments in the Matrix as a young child. The memory of her first solo singing performance flashed right before her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young raven-haired girl stood before an audience. She was no more than ten years old and her normally wide eyes grew even wider. She was going to blow it. She knew it. There was no turning back now. The accompaniment had begun to play softly and Trinity tapped her small foot to keep time. She opened her mouth and a wavering voice escaped.  
  
"I wonder where your heart is,  
'Cause it sure don't feel like it's here.  
Sometimes I think you wish  
That I would just disappear.  
Have I got it all wrong?  
Have you felt this way long?  
Are you already gone?"  
  
The band played on and Trinity felt confidence growing in herself. She could do this. She wouldn't fail.  
  
"Do you feel lonely  
When you're here by my side?  
Does the sound of freedom  
Echo in your mind?  
Do you wish you were by yourself?  
Or that I was someone else?  
Anyone else?"  
  
Trinity approached the chorus with more confidence than before. She took a breath, opened her mouth and allowed the song to flow naturally from her lips.  
  
"Where would you be  
If you weren't here with me?  
Where would you go  
If you were single and free?  
Who would you love?  
Would it be me?  
Where would you be?"  
  
The song flowed freely and Trinity felt herself swaying in time to the music. She belted out the second verse with a strong voice. Her wide eyes closed in a fit of passion. This was her life. She loved doing this and couldn't imagine doing anything else. She flew through the song surrounded by musical colours and she paused before she hit the key change. This was it. The finale. The last chorus. She had to make it perfect. The sound, stronger and louder than ever, filled the room and brought tears to the eyes of her parents. They were so proud of her.  
  
"Where would you be  
If you weren't here with me?  
Where would you go  
If you were single and free?  
Who would you love?  
Would it be me?  
Where would you be?"  
  
"Oh tell me. Tell me now.  
Where would you be?"  
  
"Where would you go?"  
  
"Who would you love?"  
  
"Would it be me?"  
  
Trinity swayed to the band finishing the song. When the last note was played, there was silence. Suddenly, the room exploded with cheers, applause and whistles. Trinity bowed to the audience and people jumped to their feet. She looked off stage to her parents and tears formed in her eyes. This was it. This was her shining moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trinity snapped back to reality, feeling a sudden rush of bitterness. Her life had been perfect in the Matrix and she found out, about a year after her performance, that she hadn't even lived it at all. It wasn't real. The thought itself was enough to make Trinity feel the bile rise in her throat.  
  
"Trinity. Do you want to go in first?"  
  
Trinity looked around and saw that Morpheus had issued the question.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah. I guess I could."  
  
"I love you and I'll see you when you get back. Good luck." Xenon kissed her and inserted the plug into the back of her head. Trinity's eyes widened then shut as she slipped into the world of the Matrix.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She checked her suit to see that everything was in order. It was, as always. Morpheus stood to her left, Switch and Cypher to her right. God, she wished Xenon was coming but too many of them would attract attention. She was to see the Oracle while they located Mr. Anderson.  
  
"Listen, Trinity. This is very important. We need you to call us when you're done. You seem distracted lately."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I'll call right away."  
  
"Be sure you do. The Agents have been quite active lately."  
  
"I will," Trinity sighed, "I promise."  
  
"Good luck. Let's hope she has something good to tell you," Morpheus replied.  
  
The other three walked off, leaving Trinity outside the Oracle's apartment. She headed towards it, forcing all the bitterness out of her body and mustering up all the courage she could. The Oracle would know. She would know that Trinity chose to defy her advice. Most of all, she was afraid of what the Oracle would tell her today. She knocked on the old, wooden door. This part of the Matrix seemed run-down and Trinity couldn't understand why the Oracle would make home here. The door opened and a tall brown-skinned girl stood in front of her. Her frown changed to a smile.  
  
"Trinity. She has been expecting you."  
  
Trinity forced a smile. "I know. I haven't been here for a while."  
  
The young woman led Trinity through the halls and into the waiting area, the Potentials scattered around the room.  
  
"She'll be right with you."  
  
Trinity sat down on a chair and smiled to herself. All of the Potentials were children. Children. The thought of having them had crossed her mind a few times. Truly, she did take a liking to children but she never showed it. She was Trinity, the strong female warrior. Besides, she wasn't ready for children but she knew she'd have them with Xenon. She felt it deep in her heart.  
  
"She'll see you right now."  
  
Trinity nodded and entered the kitchen. As usual, the Oracle was baking up a batch of her cookies.  
  
"Ah Trinity."  
  
Trinity swallowed hard and willed the nervousness away. "Oracle."  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you for a long time but I've been so busy with all the Potentials and all. Cookie?"  
  
Trinity extended her arm and grabbed a cookie from the plate. It was still warm. She cleared her throat. "Uh, why did you want to see me?"  
  
The Oracle sat down and lit a cigarette. She stared at Trinity for a while.  
  
"I understand you are in love." She didn't wait for Trinity to respond. "Well, don't worry. You're not the first to take my advice and you won't be the last."  
  
Trinity breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Now, now girl. You came here all tense thinking I was going to chew you out?"  
  
Trinity looked at the floor. She blushed and nodded her head slightly. She was starting to feel really stupid.  
  
The Oracle took a drag from her cigarette. "I never scold anyone for that purpose. I always tell them to take what I say with a pinch of salt."  
  
Trinity looked up and caught a glance of the Oracle smiling.  
  
"There was a reason why I told you not to fall for Xenon. I bet you didn't know it then and you don't know it now. Well, I can't tell you why. You'll figure that out on your own. But I do have something else to tell you. Morpheus is tracking down The One as we speak. We have high hopes for him, including the victory in our war. But you probably already knew that from previous failed attempts. You came to see me today so I could tell you something different. Something you never thought you'd hear from anyone, let alone me."  
  
Trinity suddenly felt dizzy. This was the moment she'd been dreading. She was sure it was bad news.  
  
"Sit down, dear girl, before you pass out."  
  
Trinity felt for the seat and eased herself into it, gently.  
  
"Trinity, you are going to fall in love with this man. This Neo as he is called. You will love him and he will love you back."  
  
Trinity stared at the table. She was confused. How could she love someone else other than Xenon? It didn't feel right.  
  
"I know you're confused. Take it with a grain of salt, dear. This is why I forewarned you about Xenon." The Oracle looked at the clock above the doorway. "I see that our time is nearly up. Morpheus has located The One. Go out there and call him. He's been worried about you lately."  
  
Trinity nodded numbly and headed for the door.  
  
"Oh, and Trinity."  
  
Trinity turned around swiftly.  
  
"Eat your cookie. I know you threw it away last time."  
  
Trinity nodded and headed for the door, rushing past the Potentials and the young woman who answered the door. She broke into a run once she got past the front door. She continued running until her lungs burned then she collapsed under a tree in a park. There, she cried great whacking sobs until she could breathe no longer. She wiped her eyes and pulled out her phone.  
  
"Morpheus. Ah, Trinity. Did you make out okay? Where are you?"  
  
Trinity sniffled. "I, uh, don't know where I am but I'm in a park."  
  
"Are you okay? You sound as though something bad has happened."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Morpheus didn't sound convinced. "Alright. Get an exit from Tank."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you when you get back." She clicked the phone closed and surveyed the area. It was quite peaceful. Sadly, it wasn't real. She hesitated and then opened her phone again.  
  
"Operator."  
  
"Tank, I need an exit."  
  
"Right. Main and Morningwood. Empty apartment. Three floors up."  
  
"Thanks Tank."  
  
She clicked her phone shut and broke off in a run. She arrived minutes later and the ringing of a phone filled her ears. She bolted up the stairs, chasing the ring.  
  
"Why the hurry, precious?"  
  
Trinity looked down and saw an Agent below her. She picked up her pace, taking two steps at a time. He was hot on her heels, giving her a run for her money. She broke the door down and saw the phone mere feet away. She stood next to it as the Agent entered the doorway.  
  
"You know, you're fighting for the wrong side."  
  
"Go to hell," Trinity hissed. She picked up the phone, hastily put it to her ear and promptly vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back on the Neb, Xenon unplugged the needle from the back of her head. She looked at Xenon longingly. Was the Oracle right? Would she fall in love with this new man?  
  
"They've got him!" Tank yelled as he pumped his fist into the air. "Still got it, Morpheus."  
  
Trinity started at Xenon. He loved him, not this new man that she hadn't even met. But the Oracle seemed so sincere. Maybe she was right. Trinity felt sick. She staggered to her feet and felt her knees give out.  
  
"Whoa, easy there." Xenon helped her up.  
  
Trinity took one last look into his eyes before promptly throwing up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The song that young Trinity sings is "Where Would You Be" - Martina McBride  
  
The whole point of divulging into Trinity's memory was to show how good her life was before she was unplugged and how she's bitter about losing it all. I intend this to be an underlying plot line and for Neo's re-birth to help her come to terms with her life never existing. Again, I love reviews :) 


	3. Three

Chapter Three:  
  
Trinity sat forlorn in the mess hall, her eyes red and swollen. She wanted to be alone for a while and alone she'd be since the others were busy. She sighed heavily and plunked her arms on the table. How could something that feels so right be wrong? The Oracle had a habit of twisting someone's life around without trying to. Trinity suddenly felt another wave of nausea come over her.  
  
"Damnit!" Trinity cursed aloud. She was turning this into a bigger situation than what it needed to be. How could she love someone that she didn't even know? It couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it happen. Trinity's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the doorway. She smiled softly as Xenon entered the room.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself," she whispered.  
  
"Need to talk?" He helped himself to a seat across from her and took her hand.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Well, you seem despondent lately, you threw up when you were unplugged and Tank was sure he saw in the code that you were crying. You hardly ever cry."  
  
Trinity suddenly felt anger building up inside and her eyes welled up. "So what if I do?! Everybody cries!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was just saying..." Xenon paused. "Never mind. Forget about it."  
  
Trinity swallowed back her tears and looked at Xenon. She couldn't bare to lose him. She shook her head a few times and wiped her eyes. "Uh...is there any news about the others?"  
  
Xenon smiled widely. "They're unplugging him right now. He should be here soon. God, it feels so good knowing that he'll end the war for us."  
  
Trinity returned the smile. "Excellent. He'll lead us to victory."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thomas A. Anderson had never been so confused in his life. Here was this man, Morpheus as he was known, telling him that he lived in a computer simulation. He'd offered him two pills, one red and one blue. Taking a gamble on it, Thomas chose the red one which would "take him deeper into the rabbit hole" as Morpheus had put it. Now he was sitting in a rugged chair with electrodes attached to his body. The was a dream. It had to be.  
  
*I must have eaten some spoiled cheese or something,* Neo thought to himself.  
  
"Lay back. It works better if you relax. Switch, do you have a lock on him?"  
  
"Almost sir."  
  
Thomas looked around, gasping for air. No. He wouldn't do it. He'd changed his mind. He wanted to wake up from the food induced dream. This wasn't happening.  
  
"He's going into arrest!" Switch warned.  
  
"Get him now," Morpheus hissed.  
  
Switch typed at a lightning speed. She hit the enter button.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Thomas screamed loudly as his body felt like it was being ripped in half. It was a sensation different than any other. The pain subsided and he suddenly felt distanced from his body. Then the world went black. It didn't remain that way for long. He opened his eyes and felt choked. Somebody had rammed a tube down his throat and he was surrounded by what felt like molten jelly.  
  
*Aw shit,* he thought. *I really shouldn't have eaten that cheese.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room, normally an un welcoming shadow, was starch white. They were busy re-building his muscles. He had thought he was dead. Certainly anyone who was freed thought that during their first hours in the real world. It was especially harder when one was older.  
  
"Just relax. You'll have answers in time," Morpheus whispered to the pale body before him.  
  
Thomas closed his eyes and did just as she said. The whole ordeal had exhausted him and he'd lost all track of time but he'd have his answers soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cypher strode into the mess hall where Trinity sat. He was feeling particularly cocky today and figured that he could take advantage of her while she was weak.  
  
"Is there a reason why you're avoiding our new roomie or are you just bitchy today?"  
  
"Screw you, Cypher."  
  
"Gee, you seem so eager now. Why couldn't you have that much enthusiasm when I first asked you?" He slid onto the seat next to Trinity and leaned into her ear. "Don't you think I don't know what you and him do. I can hear you. You told me you were waiting and what was it? Saving yourself?"  
  
"I did," Trinity hissed, "and it's none of your business."  
  
"That was bullshit, Trinity. You just didn't want me."  
  
Trinity got up from the bench. "And I still don't."  
  
She flipped her middle finger toward Cypher and walked away. He was a such a pig and she was glad she had Xenon there to protect her. But Cypher was partly right. She hadn't gone to see Neo yet. Was she purposely stalling or was it unintentional? Either way, she'd have to see him sooner or later. Trinity took a deep breath and walked into the unplugging room. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw he wasn't there. Xenon was, however.  
  
"Where's Neo?" Trinity managed to choke out.  
  
"He's in his quarters. Geez, did he ever look awful. Did I look like that when I was unplugged?"  
  
"I, uhh, don't remember..." Trinity replied, distractedly. "Has he eaten yet?"  
  
"Well, no, but I don't think..."  
  
"Come with me. I want to bring him food." She took his hand and led him to the mess hall from which she previously came.  
  
"You've done a complete 360, Trin. What's up? Why are you so anxious to see the guy? Let him rest; he's had a hard day."  
  
"I just...need to. I can't explain why. Besides, why not welcome our new roomie aboard?" Trinity felt sick at her use of Cypher's words. Fortunately, he wasn't in the mess hall anymore. She poured out a large amount of goop into a bowl. Xenon grabbed a tray and handed it to her as she picked up a spoon.  
  
"Listen to me. I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that." She kissed his neck as she left for Neo's quarters.  
  
"I knew that, Trin. I love you too," Xenon said to the empty room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His room was cold and he was shivering. Trinity felt awful. She couldn't remember what she felt like when she was unplugged and she couldn't imagine the hell he was going through now. She set the food down on the small table near the head of his bed. She pulled back the covers to take a peek at him. He was horribly pale, as Xenon mentioned, and his dark hair follicles were buried in his scalp. Her chiseled features lay in rest. Trinity's knees trembled. He was handsome. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was cruel the way people were unplugged. She ran her hand along his smooth head.  
  
"Don't worry," Trinity whispered. "I'll be back with another blanket."  
  
She walked towards the door and stole one more glance at him. It was painfully obvious that the Oracle was right. He was a gorgeous man and she would have to do her best to resist him. She closed his door quietly and slid down the length of it.  
  
"This can't be happening," Trinity whispered, burying her face in her arms and allowing the tears to flow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's the latest installment. Thanks to all those who reviewed so far ^_^ I hope this chapter will satisfy the crowd ;) And, as one reviewer said, I have this fic all mapped out in my head. All I have to do is type it up. Oh, and there will finally be some dialogue between Neo and Trin in the next chapter. 


End file.
